Gandalf Wants his MummyIIMishap on the Mountain
by the evil witch queen
Summary: Summary-Hehehehehe, the evil one strikes again! Warning-this fic contains Gandalf mocking. This is a sequel to Gandalf Wants His Mummy as requested by Dersi. As with the last story, I’ve gone with the movie rather than the book. This time Gandalf is lea


Gandalf Wants His Mummy II-Mishap on the Mountain 

Summary-Hehehehehe, the evil one strikes again! This is a sequel to Gandalf Wants His Mummy as requested by Dersi. As with the last story, I've gone with the movie rather than the book. This time Gandalf is leading the Fellowship over Caradhras and he goes temporally insane again. Once again saying he wants he mummy. Will this spell disaster for the Fellowship? Will they know how to bring Gandalf back to normal? Find out by reading and please review! But no flames!

Disclaimer- I do not own LotR. A copy of the dvd doesn't count does it?

__

A/N-thank you very much to all those who reviewed Gandalf wants his Mummy. I really appreciated it, but if you reviewed anonymously please review again or say what you did then in a review for this one because I only just took off my 'I do not accept anonymous reviews thingy'. Ok, this one isn't as good (in my opinion anyway) but please read on and tell me how to improve by reviewing. Please? Oh yeah, it's only longer because I spaced this fic out a bit more. Some of you said the spacing sucked in the last one but I hope this is more satisfactory spacing wise. Oh, and if you want the reason this took so long to post, see my bio.

"Merry, Pippin, stop it!" Gandalf said grumpily.

The hobbits had been having a snowball fight and one had just hit Gandalf on the back of the 

head. He was in a bit of a bad mood anyway because the he had an awful headache. The 

Fellowship were going along the path that led over the mountain and it had just begun to 

snow. Soon the hobbits would have to be carried if this kept up. 

By the time the Fellowship were at the ledge around the peak the hobbits were being carried 

by Aragorn and Borimir. No one was saying anything because of Gandalf's mood. The 

Istari's headache had worsened and he was beginning to feel slightly dizzy. Just then Gandalf 

snapped, he went back into that insane state he had been in on top of Orthanc. The others 

noticed the difference straight away. Gandalf's voice had gone childlike, and his behavior 

was just, well, childish. Gandalf, as soon a he had snapped, picked up a handful of snow, made 

a snowball and threw it at Legolas who ducked. 

"Spoil Sport!" Gandalf yelled at Legolas, "You weren't supposed to duck!"

"Hey!" Pippin said angrily, "You told us off for doing that earlier and now you're doing it!"

"Why would I tell you off for having fun?" asked Gandalf, cocking his head.

"Don't know." Merry said shrugging, then made a snowball and threw it at Legolas as well. 

"Stop it!" Legolas said exasperatedly, dodging the snowball.

Pippin then threw one at Gandalf and soon the two hobbits and Gandalf were in a huge 

snowball fight with the rest of the Fellowship trying to stop them. Gandalf dodged as Borimir 

went to grab him but he was at the edge of the path, over a hundred-foot drop was behind him, 

but he didn't seem to notice. Merry threw a snowball that caught Gandalf in the stomach. 

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried as he realised that Gandalf had lost his balance. 

Everything was happening at once, Gandalf was about to fall to his death and a lightning bolt 

had just struck the peak, sending a load of massive boulders and snow toward the Fellowship. 

All of them except Gandalf and Legolas threw themselves against the mountain wall. 

Legolas quickly grabbed Gandalf before the wizard fell and threw him against the wall 

before picking up Gandalf's staff and throwing himself against the wall as well. 

The ledge was completely covered in such a thick layer of snow it would be deeper than even 

the tallest man's head. Legolas was the first to surface. He then went looking for the others. 

First he found Aragorn and Borimir. Then together they found the hobbits and Gimli, but they 

couldn't find Gandalf. Eventually they found him sitting with his back to the wall, sucking his 

thumb. 

"Gandalf?" said Gimli in shock.

"I'm cold and I'm wet and I want to go home and find bubbles, and…and," Gandalf's lower 

lip trembled, "I want my mummy!"

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"I want bubbles! And I WANT MY MUMMY!" Gandalf wailed.

"And how are we going to cure him?" Frodo asked Aragorn, over Gandalf crying.

"_I_ don't know," Aragorn told them, "Gandalf the magic one, remember."

"Your foster father is one of the greatest healers in Middle-earth," Legolas pointed out, " so 

you _should_ know."

"You're the Elf." Aragorn retorted.

"So?" Legolas said in disgust, "You're being racist."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

(This developed into a classic 'am not, are too' fight that lasted twenty minutes)

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT!" Borimir yelled at them.

"He started it!" Aragorn said angrily, pointing at Legolas.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too! 

"STOP IT!" this time it was Gimli's turn to yell at the squabbling pair.

"He-" Legolas started but was cut short by Sam.

"Can't the pair of you just work together instead of fighting?"

"Yeah," Merry added, "It would save us all a lot of trouble."

"And if Aragorn's foster father was a great healer," Pippin began.

"And Legolas is an Elf," Frodo continued the sentence.

"You should be able to work something out," Borimir said.

"Without fighting." Added Gimli. 

A few minutes later the Fellowship stood about in a circle discussing what to do about 

Gandalf, who was sitting a few feet away wailing.

"I know!" Pippin said suddenly and walked over to Gandalf.

"What are you going to do?" Borimir asked.

"Act your age man!" Pippin said in a commanding voice and slapped Gandalf on the cheek.

"Nice try but I doubt it'll work." Gimli said with a sigh.

"Don't think what'll work?"

"Gandalf!"

"He's back to normal!"

"I told you it would work!"

"What would work? What do you mean back to normal? What is going on?"

"We must turn back-" Aragorn began to say but Gandalf interrupted him,

"Can't we rest for a bit Aragorn, I've got a splitting headache."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Aragorn cried out angrily and stormed off down the mountain, 

followed by the rest of the Fellowship.

"What?" Gandalf called after them, "Wait for me!"

__

A/N- Ok personally I don't think it's as good as the last one but I want your opinions please. Come on, please review! Please? Pretty please? You know you want to. Come on, I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!! The next of these stories is being written. So please review! One more thing, you needn't worry about Aragorn and Legolas, they haven't got this child thing. That is, unless you want them to get mild doses. I could make the madness infectious you know if you want. But if the others get it, they'd only get it mildly. Come on, you know you want to review and tell me. Please? Oh, one last plea, I need your help. I've written a story where the fellowship goes on a camping trip and find this young elf with a tendency to think her opinions are the opinions of everyone in the world. I need a title for this story, please review with ideas. Thanks! 


End file.
